The present disclosure relates to a method for adjusting the position of a light beam sensor.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus (such as a copier or a laser printer) operates as follows. A charger charges the photosensitive surface of a photosensitive member, and an exposure device exposes the charged photosensitive surface to light. Consequently, a latent image conforming to image data is formed on the photosensitive surface. A developing device visualizes the latent image by developing it into a toner image. Then, a transfer device transfers the toner image to paper. Further, a fixing device applies heat and pressure to the toner image to fuse and fix the toner image on the paper.
An image forming apparatus employs an optical scanning device as the device that exposes the photosensitive surface of the photosensitive member to light. The optical scanning device scans the photosensitive surface of the photosensitive member with a light beam to write image data on the photosensitive surface.